Always My Sweetie
by AmaranteReikaChan
Summary: The first time River met the new incarnation of the Doctor, she was pleased to discover he no longer looked like a twelve year old. Inspired by the recent announcement of who has been cast as the Twelfth Doctor.


**A/N:** I know this is probably going to be a very overused idea. But I couldn't help it. It was the first thing I thought of as soon as I saw who the new actor was.

This will probably be all I write of Twelve until he's actually seen on screen. I've tried not to write too much dialogue from the Doctor, because as much as I can picture Twelve's face I still hear Eleven's voice whenever he speaks. I also didn't want to speculate on anything clothing related.

Also, there's no category for Twelve yet, so until there is it'll just be posted under Eleven.

**Summary:** The first time River met the new incarnation of the Doctor, she was pleased to discover he no longer looked like a twelve year old.

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine, they are all owned by the BBC and their respective creators.

* * *

**Always My Sweetie**

"River!" Clara bounded over to hug the older woman. "I am so glad to see you. He's been driving me crazy all day."

"Oh Clara. So young and melodramatic," the Doctor murmured with a roll of his pale eyes.

River stiffened when her vision landed on the unfamiliar man standing by the console. He was the Doctor, she had no doubts of that. But to look into the eyes of somebody unrecognisable and still know everything about them was one of the strangest feelings she had ever experienced. She blinked a few times and allowed the circumstance to fully sink in.

A dozen questions were racing through her mind: _how did he regenerate; when did it happen; was he in pain; was Clara there; was _she_ there; how much of his personality had changed; which number body was this._ She also considered briefly if he still felt the same way about her, before quickly shoving that thought aside. As ridiculous as she knew it was, it kept nagging at her.

"What fun do you have for us today?" Clara asked, oblivious to River's distrait.

River's gaze trailed over the Doctor as she mentally catalogued every feature.

He was grinning, having understood the surprised recognition the moment it entered her eyes. So this was the first time River met his current face. He had been quite put out the first time he saw her post-regeneration and realised she was already well acquainted with his new look.

"What do you think?" he held his hands out to the sides, looking himself over, "Yae or nay?"

There was a long pause as River continued visually inspecting him. Clara, having realised the significance of the situation, remained deathly silent. Finally, River broke into an appreciative smile and stepped closer to the Doctor, purring, "_Hello, sweetie_."

"I'll take that as a yes." He puffed his chest out slightly as he stood taller.

Making use of the closer proximity River took the time to learn the lines around his mouth and the creases that formed at the corners of his eyes when he smiled. The Doctor watched her with content as she did so.

"Can't say I'm not pleased you look older this time. It'll be nice to be able to take you in public without people judging me."

"We humans can be so simple minded," Clara agreed from where she was perched on the jump seat.

River looked him over, from head to toe. "About the same height. Good. I wouldn't want you to be too tall."

"He's not as clumsy this time round," Clara said, much to the Doctor's annoyance.

River grinned at her. "I think that's best for everyone's safety, don't you?"

"And much less heft on the chin. Safer for everyone's eyes too."

River took hold of his face in her hand, turning it either side as she studied it from all angles. "Indeed." She reached up and threaded her fingers through his hair before tilting his head forwards to inspect it. "Grey, I see."

The Doctor swatted her hands away and lifted his head once more, looking insulted. "It's not _all_ grey."

"Still not ginger though," she said, smiling teasingly.

"I've got one more chance at it." His words elicited a reproachful glare from River. "Don't worry dear, I'm not in any rush to find out."

"Now, down to important checks."

"What?" He frowned.

River slid her right hand into his left and laced their fingers together. She swung their arms slightly before giving a small nod of approval. Removing her hand she then laid it over his cheek.

"Since your height is much the same slapping you should be fine."

The Doctor sighed. If there was one thing River would never stop doing, it was that. Even in death she'd tried to slap him.

"But, most importantly…" River reached up her left hand to cradle his other cheek and tugged him down to kiss her. The Doctor smiled into her lips as one hand instinctively settled in the side of her waist and the other cupped her jaw. _Of course_ River would want to take the new body for a test run. He was ashamed to admit he hadn't predicted she would.

Clara graciously allowed them a few moments peace—_exploring_—before she proceeded to complain. "Oh. Eugh. Clara still here. Clara still _very much_ in the room."

It was exactly twelve seconds from her speaking until they had the decency to separate. Clara counted.

"I think I can survive with that." River murmured, sliding a hand down to his chest and stroking her thumb along his jaw with the other.

"Still haven't gone anywhere." Clara waved her arms about in exaggerated motions. "Remember me? _Clara_. Doctor's best friend. Who now quite often gets confused for his daughter."

River laughed. "I suppose I should be thankful I don't look like I'm in my twenties."

Clara blinked. "Oh come on. No. People are totally going to think you're both _my parents_." She fell back against the seat, crossing her arms over her chest. The Doctor and River didn't respond to her sulk, their only acknowledgement being the exchange of small amused smiles.

"So wife, do you approve?" He waved his hand beside him, from head to waist. River skimmed her hands up to his shoulders and then down his biceps, eyes sparkling.

"Of the new look, very much so. As for new personality traits, that remains to be seen."

"Stick with us a few days and you'll quickly find out." Clara leapt up from the seat and approached the console. She spun to face River, her eyes darkening mischievously. "_Trust_ me."

River chuckled, and stepped towards her. She began piloting the TARDIS, instructing Clara on which levers to pull and knobs to turn to help with the process. "Is he very different?"

"You have _no_ idea. But underneath, still the same old insufferable show-off he was."

"Always." River caught his gaze fondly and smiled at him.


End file.
